Être un chat
by Stephanie tout simplement
Summary: La vie féline a ses avantages, il est vrai.
1. Chapter 1

\- Le plan? Le faire sortir de là. Écoute-moi très attentivement, Snart, tu bosses avec mon frère, tu projettes de voler la plus grosse fortune de tout Central City, et je sais que tu as besoin de moi. Ce n'est certainement pas ta soeur, ou mon cher frère qui va savoir se faufiler entre les rayons, les chiens de garde, et surtout les caméras. Un deal pour un deal. Aide-moi à sortir Tony du pipeline de S.T.A.R Labs, et je t'aiderais à être aussi riche que tu le veuilles.

Plantons le décor. Central City. La ville qui m'a vue naître. Mais bon, passons les détails de ma vie personnelle. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est pour libérer mon petit ami, qui, comme moi, est devenu méta-humain, suite à l'explosion de l'accélérateur de particules de Central City. Mais comme dit précédemment, passons les détails.

\- Charisma, c'est insensé, me dit Len.

\- Insensé? Insensé, ose me dire celui qui se balade dans Central City avec seulement un joujou à glace pour transformer les gens en esquimaux? Len, je te connais depuis vraiment très longtemps, c'est grâce à moi que tu as mon frère comme partenaire, alors écoute-moi bien. Je décide ce qui est insensé, ou non. Ce plan n'est pas insensé. Deal pour deal, tu me l'as toujours appris. Et je suis sûre et certaine que Mick se mettra de mon côté. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais pu encadrer Tony, disais-je avec une once d'agacement dans la voix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire avec un mec comme lui? dit Mick.

\- Ce que tu n'as pas fait depuis l'âge de 17 ans, Mickey. Mais bon, bref. Je suis d'une habileté déconcertante, tu as dû voir les journaux de Seattle, n'est-ce pas, Len? dis-je.

\- En effet. Beaucoup racontent qu'une ombre, aussi furtive soit-elle, aurait dérobé plus de six cents mille dollars en moins d'une heure. Personne n'a vu, ni entendu quoi que ce soit. La seule chose qu'on ait retrouvé sur les lieux? Deux chats. L'un noir et l'autre blanc comme neige, dit Snart d'une voix aussi calme qu'une brise d'été.

\- Toi qui pouvais pas supporter les chats, te voilà servie, soeurette, dit Mick.

\- Contrairement à toi, je ne leur balance pas de pétards pour les faire sauter en l'air, et quand bien même tu voudrais les faire brûler pour ton simple plaisir, je te promets sur ma vie que ton joli petit joujou va se retrouver dans un endroit dont tu n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence, dis-je en le regardant.

Tout en recalculant une toute dernière fois tout le procédé, je dévisageais Snart.

\- On est bons? dis-je en le dévisageant.

\- Nous le sommes. Allons-y. Lisa. Mick.

Au volant de deux motos, nous allions direction le pipeline de S.T.A.R Labs. Étant donné ma facilité à me faufiler partout, je serai celle qui chercherait Tony et le ferait sortir de là. En quelques minutes, nous étions justes au-dessus de l'endroit voulu.

\- Comment on entre? dit Lisa.

\- Comme ça, dis-je.

Dans le coffre de ma moto se trouvait un prototype de bombe semi-radioactive. Tout en ayant pris soin de la rendre indétectable, et ayant neutralisé toutes les caméras de surveillance de l'extérieur, je pouvais opérer comme bon me semblait.

\- Rappelles-toi, vous n'aurez que trois minutes pour sortir du bâtiment avant que toute la clique ne vienne vers toi, me dit Snart.

\- Y compris Flash, dit Mick.

\- Y compris Flash. Mais tu es assez maligne pour le contourner et le désarmer, me dit Snart en regardant aux alentours.

\- Suffit juste que Tony ne joue pas au jaloux, dit Mick en pouffant.

\- Abruti. Lui, au moins, il me défend. Contrairement à toi qui veux brûler tout ce qui bouge.

Bombe posée, nous reculions tous. Et une fois la brèche créée, nous rentrions.

\- Alors, c'est donc là que reposent les "méta-humains"? dit Lisa, un peu désorientée.

\- Ceux qu'ils ont réussis à capturer. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état doit être Tony.

\- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il semblait aussi dur que de l'acier, me dit Len.

\- Très spirituel, Len. Vraiment. Oh... Ok, tout le monde, deuxième couche. Vous y êtes?

Tous les quatre dans un timing parfait, nous posions nos bombes pour créer un trou assez grand, histoire que Tony et moi puissions s'y faufiler sans problème. Une fois le trou crée, je filais, retenue soudainement par mon frère.

\- Fais attention.

\- Oh, un conseil? Merci, frangin. Je te ferais un câlin une fois remontés.

Atterrissant en douceur en bas, je n'entendais que Lisa dans mon oreillette.

\- Tu y es? Qu'est-ce que tu vois?

\- Des sortes de cages, dont la plupart sont vides.

\- Ils n'ont pas dû arrêter beaucoup de méta-humains. Cherche là où ils sont regroupés.

Cherchant un moyen assez efficace pour me faufiler entre les cellules, je puisais au fond de mon moi intérieur pour prendre l'apparence d'un chat bengal aux yeux bleus. Allez savoir pourquoi un chat bengal, mais le côté un peu léopard m'avait toujours fascinée. Je ne sais pas ce que cet éclair a fait sur moi... Moi qui détestais les chats, je me suis réveillée près d'une centrale nucléaire, entourée de plus d'une cinquantaine de chats, dont un chat bengal qui m'a griffée au visage. D'après ce que certains scientifiques de Starling City m'avaient dit, l'ADN de ce fameux chat avait transmuté avec le mien, étant donné mes gênes instables. Tony voulait un chat bengal quand nous habitions ensemble également. Mais je n'ai jamais aimé les chats. Mais bon bref, qui est le chat, maintenant? Moi ! Drôle de coïncidence? Allez savoir. Sous ma forme féline donc, je finissais par enfin trouver mon amour.

\- Tu le vois? me dit Mick, visiblement pressé.

\- J'y suis. Salut bébé.

Tony était allongé, dos à moi, et quand ses yeux se posaient sur moi, il avait cru à une hallucination.

\- Voilà que j'entends un chat me parler, maintenant. Je deviens cinglé.

En assurant mes arrières, je reprenais ma forme humaine.

\- Tu m'as toujours appelé mon petit chat, ne me dis pas que ça t'est sorti de la mémoire, chéri...

\- 1 minute, Charisma ! entendis-je dans mon oreillette.

\- Je te fais sortir de là, dis-je à Tony en sortant la mini-bombe.

\- Je...

\- Attention !

Bombe instable jetée sur la paroi de la cellule, les vitres se brisaient directement, nous laissant ainsi le passage libre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre, mis à part être aussi mignonne en chat qu'en femme? me dit-il en me déshabillant du regard.

À peine avait-il fini sa phrase que "la clique" était là, devant nous.

\- Tiens, tiens, mais c'est que nous avons de la visite. Bonjour, me dit un homme en chaise roulante.

\- Tony, tu restes ici, dit un homme dont j'en avais déduit qu'il était Flash.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter, toi et tes loosers? Non merci. Je me barre d'ici.

\- Charisma? me dit Lisa dans l'oreillette.

\- Le comité d'accueil est déjà au rendez-vous. Mais... Soyons festifs. Regarde, bébé, comment subjuger quatre personnes en même temps. Meorrivederci.

En envoyant un clin d'oeil à Flash, Tony et moi étions dehors.

\- Comment tu as fait ça?

\- Je t'expliquerais. On file.

Au volant de la moto, Tony derrière moi, et Mick dans le side-car, nous filions vers notre ancienne planque, plusieurs mètres sous terre. Une voleuse se doit d'être indétectable.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, Mr Woodward. dit Len à mon petit ami.

\- C'est qui, celui-là? me dit ce dernier en m'ayant dans ses bras.

\- Eux, ce sont ceux qui m'ont aidée à te sortir de cet enfer, bébé. Et en échange, je vais mettre à profit mes... nouveaux talents pour que le deal soit fait.

\- Tes talents? me dit-il.

\- Tu devrais savoir que je suis à l'origine du plus gros casse dans toute l'histoire de la ville de Los Angeles.

\- Et tes pouvoirs? dit-il en levant un sourcil, comme il en avait l'habitude.

\- Acquis juste avant que Arrow ne m'attrape à Starling City. L'éclair m'a donné énormément d'habiletés qui me sont bien utiles. Pendant plusieurs mois, je ne savais plus qui j'étais...

\- On va vous laisser vous retrouver.

\- Woodward, si tu touches à ma soeur... dit Mick en prenant un air menaçant complètement ridicule.

\- Je te fais cramer ta peau de poulet complètement sèche, t'as compris? lui lançait-il si sèchement que j'en frissonnais.

\- Crétin.

Dans les bras de Tony, c'est comme si tout sortait tout seul.

\- J'ai erré dans les rues de Seattle pendant des mois et des mois. Moi qui ne contrôlais pas du tout ma téléportation, je me retrouvais à pister les gens sans savoir pourquoi... Je te cherchais partout, mais aucune trace de ton odeur... J'ai passé des journées entières à te chercher, j'ai tout fait, j'ai passé des nuits entières à essayer de te pister, mais je... j'ai lamentablement échoué !

\- Bébé.

\- Tony, je... Je t'ai sorti de là. Maintenant, on est tous les deux, et il faut que ça reste comme ça.

\- Bébé, écoute. On s'est retrouvés, et ça ne changera pas. Ok? Quoi que fasse Snart, ou ton abruti de frère décrépi, on va rester tous les deux, quoi qu'il en coûte, ok?

\- Ok.

\- Regarde-moi.

Ses yeux semblaient me dire et me montrer les 7 merveilles du monde.

\- Anh yêu em.

"Je t'aime" en Vietnamien.

\- Em yêu anh.

Mes bras autour de sa nuque, et les genoux posés sur la table derrière lui, tout en l'ayant coincé entre mes jambes, je l'embrassais. Plus je l'embrassais, plus mon coeur s'emballait. Et plus mon coeur s'emballait, plus il le ressentait. Les mains dans son dos, je passais doucement mes griffes dans sa colonne vertébrale pour lui donner des frissons. Et en sentant ses mains prendre mes jambes pour m'asseoir sur la table, je me laissais aller. Arrachant son t-shirt d'un simple coup de griffe, je louchais sur ses abdominaux qui m'avaient tant manqué.

\- T'avais oublié ça, hein, bébé? me dit-il en louchant sur ma poitrine d'un air vorace.

Tout en examinant son corps au moindre centimètre, je relevais son visage vers le mien tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu ronronnes, c'est mignon.

\- Mes habitudes de chat, lui dis-je en défaisant sa ceinture.

\- Je t'ai tant manqué que ça?

\- Plus d'un an que je te cherche, bébé, j'ai le droit de reprendre ce qui m'appartient, lui murmurais-je en glissant mes mains dans son jean, et en plaquant son bassin contre le mien.

\- Intéressant.

Pris dans la force du moment, Tony me soulevait comme une plume, et me plaquait comme un rien contre le mur derrière nous, tout en me mordant l'oreille. Sentant son souffle, je devenais folle. Je l'implorais presque de me donner ce que je voulais depuis déjà un moment, et quand il me le donna enfin, ce fût dans un gémissement intense qu'il me donnait des coups de reins qui me firent presque hurler de bonheur. Plantant mes griffes dans son dos, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille en mordant encore une fois de plus ses lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

Encore une journée de plus à faire. Quelle misère. Mais je n'arrive pas à défaire ces yeux de mon esprit. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ce personnage m'a marqué. Ces yeux d'un vert déconcertant, cette silhouette...

\- Barry?

Je ne réagissais pas, perdu dans mes pensées. Cette femme m'obnubilait. Serait-ce le fait qu'elle m'ait plu? Même en n'ayant pas vu son visage, je suis tombé comme une mouche. Une femme. Des formes somptueuses. Serais-je en train de fantasmer?

\- Allô la Terre, j'appelle Barry Allen?

\- Oh, je... Cisco, pardon.

\- T'es ailleurs, mec. À quoi tu penses?

\- Je... Je me demande comment Tony a fait pour sortir du pipeline.

\- Cette femme... En l'occurrence, sa petite amie.

\- Tu ne lui as pas trouvé de surnom, Cisco? Étonnant ! Serais-tu tombé sous son charme?

\- Caitlin...

\- Quoi? Elle est très belle, si on oublie le fait qu'elle soit une voleuse.

\- Et aussi une excellente scientifique, dit le Dr Wells en arrivant dans le cortex.

\- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? dit Caitlin.

\- J'ai pu ramasser quelques fragments de bombe. Avec toutes les précautions nécessaires, étant donné le taux de radioactivité assez élevé.

\- Une bombe radioactive? dit Cisco, un peu ébranlé.

\- Oui, Cisco. Cette femme semble très bien manier l'art de fabriquer des bombes hautement technologiques. Étant donné qu'il nous a fallu un certain temps pour les détecter, nous avons à faire à quelqu'un de coriace.

\- Vous pensez qu'on peut la trouver, Dr Wells?

\- Vous savez, Mr Allen, un chat peut se faufiler où il le veut, quand il le veut. Et pour se rendre aussi discret que possible, il est le roi. Je pense que nous faisons face à un problème qui nous prendra du temps à résoudre.

\- Catwoman... dit Cisco, sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hein? dis-je, un peu déconcerté.

\- Mais oui ! L'habit de chat, le masque avec les oreilles... Catwoman ! Elle a dû être touché par l'éclair, comme tu l'as été, Barry, et ce costume lui...

\- Ce costume ne lui a pas octroyé ses pouvoirs, dit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Oliver Queen, alias Arrow, accompagné de Felicity Smoak.

\- Bonjour, Mr Queen. Miss Smoak.

\- Ravi de vous revoir, Dr Wells. Dr Snow, Barry, Cisco, dit Oliver en me serrant la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous savez sur elle? dit Caitlin.

\- Je l'ai enfermée à Starling City peu de temps après l'éclair, dit Oliver. Elle dévalisait la banque. Croyez-le ou non, personne ne l'avait remarquée. Elle a infiltré le système de sécurité, piraté les codes de sécurité de tout le bâtiment, et a même passé les lasers avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- Une agilité de chat, Mr Queen.

\- Quand je l'ai enfermée, il lui a fallu moins de quelques minutes pour sortir, dit-il.

\- Elle avait une mini-bombe cachée dans son masque, et elle a réussi à casser les barreaux pour sortir. Arsenal était à deux doigts de mettre la main sur elle, mais malheureusement, il a succombé à son charme, et elle est partie, dit Felicity.

\- Mais comment elle a pu s'allier avec Snart?

\- D'après les rumeurs, elle serait la soeur de Mick Rory, dit Oliver.

Pendant un moment de silence, le seul bruit nous ayant tous faits retourner fut le soupir de Cisco devant son écran.

\- C'est impossible, dit-il.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est impossible? dit le Dr Wells.

\- La soeur de Rory a été trouvée assassinée il y a dix-sept ans de ça, dit-il, visage déconfit.

Tous devant l'écran, nous lisions l'article de presse.

" Meurtre à Chicago.

Dans la nuit du 27 au 28 mai, le corps de Mlle Heidi Rory, alors âgée de 14 ans, a été retrouvé dans la maison familiale. La jeune fille avait été poignardée par plus de 76 coups de couteau..."

\- Quelle horreur, dit Caitlin.

"La police locale n'a jamais arrêté le meurtrier de la jeune Rory, faute de preuves."

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle puisse être la soeur de Mick Rory, si cette dernière a été assassinée? dis-je.

\- Si elle s'était octroyé une nouvelle identité? dit Felicity, émettant une hypothèse.

\- Ou bien alors... dit Cisco.

Je comprenais de suite.

\- Elle a été protégée...

\- Par un programme de protection de témoins. Les Rory ont sûrement dû assister à quelque chose d'horrible pour qu'Heidi soit à ce jour introuvable dans tous les fichiers, dit le Dr Wells.

\- Je dois la retrouver, dis-je.

À l'heure actuelle, le sentiment était que j'avais besoin de la revoir. Pas pour lui parler, mais le fait est que dire à mes amis que je voulais la voir juste pour avoir le plaisir de l'admirer n'allait pas franchement passer crème. Il fallait que je la retrouve. Malheureusement, un coup de téléphone allait changer la donne.

\- Hey, Joe. Quoi de neuf?

\- Un braquage au musée. Snart et sa bande.

\- J'arrive.

En un éclair, je me retrouvais devant le musée. Et la première chose qui me sautait aux yeux fût un magnifique chat qui se frottait amoureusement contre ma jambe.

\- Tu fais dans l'animal, maintenant, Barry? me dit Joe, à l'écart de tout le monde.

\- Il est mignon ce chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Jour du braquage.

Le matin venu, à peine les rayons de soleil traversaient-ils la fenêtre de notre chambre que je m'étirais de tout mon long en miaulant infatigablement. Allez savoir pourquoi. Tony dormait toujours, dos à moi. Décidant de jouer un peu, je me frottais contre son bras. Pour ne récolter qu'un petit grognement et son bras musclé s'enroulant autour de ma taille.

\- On se demande qui est le chat, ici, dis-je en grommelant un peu.

Prise d'une envie de lui caresser les cheveux, j'arrivais enfin à lui décrocher un petit sourire.

\- Y'a pas de meilleur moyen d'être réveillé, me dit-il en embrassant ma nuque.

\- Bonjour, mon chaton.

\- Salut toi. Prête pour le grand jour?

\- Prête, mon bébé. Tu te souviens de tout ce dont on a parlé hier soir? lui demandais-je en ronronnant.

\- Juste avant que tu ne te retrouves à califourchon sur mes genoux? Oui, plutôt, me sortait-il en riant un peu.

\- Je veux ma vengeance sur Snart depuis plusieurs années. Et si Arrow peut venir également, ce ne serait que bénéfique. Je dois dire que ce... Red Arrow n'était pas si mal en fin de compte, pourquoi pas une réunion souvenir? miaulais-je en me levant d'un bond.

\- Pas moyen que ces guignols te touchent, t'entends? dit-il en m'attrapant par les hanches pour me ramener sur le lit et m'embrasser.

Sa peau contre la mienne, il fallût quelques secondes pour que nous soyons dérangés.

\- Debout ! Le grand jour est arrivé !

Mick.

\- Ça va ! maugréais-je en enfilant une tenue des plus confortables.

Une fois sortis, nous établissions un plan pour sortir du bâtiment ni vus, ni connus.

\- Lasers infrarouges, système d'alarme activée au moindre mouvement près du butin... Détecteur de mouvements... C'est un coup impossible, Lenny, dit Lisa en examinant les plans de plus près.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, soeurette, nous avons la situation bien en main. Vois-tu, il se trouve que notre collègue, Mlle Rory...

\- Snart, surveille ton language.

\- Autant pour moi. Mlle Sinclair, ici présente, est une des plus dangereuses hackeuses que Central City ait en sa possession. N'importe quel système de sécurité craque sous ses doigts. Charisma, une démonstration, peut-être? demanda Snart, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sans hésiter, je m'installais au bureau derrière moi, et en quelques secondes, infiltrais les réseaux électriques de S.T.A.R Labs.

\- Juste au cas où, dis-je en souriant machiavéliquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? me dit Mick.

\- Je m'assure que les idiots qui ne sont même pas capables d'arrêter un malheureux greffier savent à qui ils ont à faire. Il se trouve que comparé à vous tous, je suis au courant qu'Arrow et sa petite troupe sont dans le coin. Je fais donc le nécessaire pour que ces... microbes s'écartent de notre chemin, grommelais-je en appuyant sur une touche qui fit sauter le réseau électrique du laboratoire.

\- Tu vois, soeurette, nous n'avons rien à craindre, dit Snart en s'emparant de son pistolet.

\- Tout le monde est prêt? ronronnais-je en caressant doucement la joue de Tony qui me rendait un sourire des plus provocateurs.

\- Nous y allons, lança Lisa qui me regardait mal.

En nous téléportant, Tony et moi étions déjà arrivés sur place. Pendant quelques bonnes minutes, je m'amusais à le rendre dingue, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur particulière me chatouille l'odorat. Essayant de faire bonne figure, je n'arrivais pourtant pas à m'en détacher. Un soupçon d'ambre, mais comme également du musc, et une pointe de jasmin... Vraiment envoûtante... Cette personne devait être quelqu'un de vraiment spécial...

\- Bébé? Ça va? T'as l'air bizarre, me demandait Tony en prenant doucement mon visage dans ses mains.

\- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Je me demande où ces idiots se sont encore fourrés, le rassurais-je en souriant.

A peine ma phrase terminée que la voiture arrivait devant le lieu de notre braquage.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ! Non, mais je vous jure ! hurlais-je presque au nez de Snart.

\- Un ton en dessous, Charisma, nous ne sommes pas là pour perdre notre temps, me lança Snart en plein visage.

\- Retire ce que t'as dit, toi ! hurlait Tony en transformant son poing.

\- Laisse... Chéri, laisse, je m'en occupe.

Le calmant comme possible, je me retournais vers Snart, l'air méprisant et hautain sur le visage. En un regard vers sa soeur, je m'emparais du pistolet qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, et le braquait à l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Bouge, et crois-moi que ta malheureuse petite cervelle va se retrouver entourée d'or. Au moins, elle aura plus de poids qu'à l'heure actuelle. lançais-je dans un rictus mauvais.

\- Ne touche pas à mon frère, me dit Lisa.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ton frère, je ne lui ferais rien. Mais une chose est sûre.

En lançant le pistolet à Tony pour qu'il l'écrase d'un coup de pied, je maudissais Snart d'un regard.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me parles comme ça, alors que tu as besoin de moi, ignoble cloporte, je te jure que ce ne sera pas ton arme qui se retrouvera en mille morceaux.

Main dans la main avec Tony, nous allions dans le musée. Suivis par Lisa et Mick, puis Len qui fit immédiatement chemin inverse du nôtre. Filant à l'étage supérieur pour voir le butin attendu, Lisa me montrait la salle des commandes. Laissant Tony assurer l'étage, je filais docilement vers la salle pour facilement neutraliser les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Une fois en possession des systèmes de sécurité, les coups que Lisa donnait dans le mur furent ma porte de sortie. Transformée en chat pour paraître plus discrète, je me faufilais doucement vers le butin tant attendu, regardant Tony distraire nos trois comparses. Plan parfaitement exécuté, je me retrouvais près de la pierre. Je n'avais que quelques secondes pour la remplacer, ce qui fut un jeu d'enfant. Malheureusement, j'avais dépassé le temps pour les lasers. Le regard que Tony me lançait voulait tout dire. Je n'avais qu'une seule solution pour m'en échapper. Et tout en craquant les os de ma nuque, je me faufilais aisément entre les rayons, exécutant presque un balai de danse classique. Calme olympien, j'y allais les yeux fermés, pour arriver dans les bras de Tony qui me félicitait chaleureusement.

\- On dégage, lança Mick qui nous montrait les gardes, commençant à s'inquiéter de quelques détails.

Une fois dehors et de retour dans notre cachette, notre plan allait être mené à exécution.

\- Travail parfait, comme toujours, Charisma, me dit Len en me souriant gentiment, ce qui m'étonnait un temps soit peu d'ailleurs.

\- Pour une voleuse de haut vol, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Tu nous vois tous ravis de ta performance, rajoutait-il.

Faisant mine de chercher dans mon sac, tandis que les autres discutaient entre eux, Tony s'emparait des pistolets de Mick et de Snart en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que... Je m'en doutais, elle nous a roulés ! hurla Lisa, bloquée par son frère.

\- Heidi... Pourquoi? implorait Mick, même avec son regard mauvais.

\- Les Snart... Visiblement, vous avez la mémoire courte.

Je leur riais au nez.

\- Il y a dix-sept ans de cela, alors que je n'étais qu'une ado sans problème, il y a quelque chose qui m'est resté gravé en plein coeur, et que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier de sitôt.

Agrippant le visage de Lisa du bout de mes griffes, je collais ma joue à la sienne pour regarder son frère.

\- Un samedi soir, bien précisément, un homme du nom de Lewis Snart s'est introduit dans notre demeure, voulant voler tout ce qui appartenait à mes parents. Mick n'était pas présent, lui et ses... amis de boisson étant encore en train de traîner dans un recoin perdu. Mes parents dormaient, mais je traînais encore devant la télé à une heure tardive, attendant pertinemment que Mickey fasse son retour parmi les sobres. J'ai entendu la fenêtre se briser, alors je me suis cachée. Et je l'ai vu.

Rien que le fait de me remémorer ces souvenirs me donnaient des frissons.

\- Il ne m'a pas remarquée, mais je voulais tout faire pour l'empêcher de tout nous prendre. Je suis allée dans la cuisine, j'ai pris un couteau, histoire de le menacer. Mais l'histoire s'est passé tout autrement.

Je ne lâchais toujours pas Lisa, et guettais Leonard du regard, rage dans les yeux.

\- Il m'a menacée dudit couteau que j'avais dans les mains. Étant à terre, et personne de présent dans la maison pour me défendre, j'ai vu la mort devant mes yeux. Il a prononcé ces quelques mots, yeux dans les miens. "Je te tuerais pour avoir osé pointer ce couteau sur ma gorge. Mais d'abord... je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à un Snart." Avant de déboutonner son pantalon.

\- La cicatrice à sa jambe... murmurait Len.

\- Vingt-sept points de suture pour cet immonde amas d'ordures. Il a répandu son sang chez moi comme un goret qu'on aurait égorgé. Malgré quoi, il a quand même réussi à m'attraper, et à me faire ce que je ne souhaite à personne.

Tête baissée, je respirais fâcheusement.

\- Je me suis retrouvée couverte de son sang, souillée, sale, et ne pouvant plus bouger. Alors que je n'avais que 14 ans. Il a entaillé ma nuque d'un morceau de verre et a tiré pas moins de six balles de 9 mm dans mon corps.

\- Oh mon Dieu... firent les Snart, parfaitement synchronisés.

\- Comme vous dites. Mais heureusement pour moi, Mick est arrivé, complètement torché, certes, mais il m'a trouvé, deux secondes avant de s'en retourner et d'aller se coucher. Me laissant gir dans mon sang comme un immonde porc qu'on aurait vidé. La seule personne qui m'a trouvée, et qui m'a amenée à l'hôpital, m'ayant sauvée à temps? Vous l'avez derrière vous, braquant vos propres armes sur l'arrière de vos têtes.

Personne ne bougeait d'un poil.

\- Je me suis juré pendant une majeure partie de ma vie que je retrouverais Lewis Snart, et que je lui ferais payer le mal qu'il m'a fait. De toutes mes forces. Je le tuerais, tout en le faisant souffrir comme il m'a fait souffrir. Mais, ayant un peu plus de jugeotte que ce vieux fou complètement défraîchi, je me suis dit... "Pourquoi pas... user de sa descendance?" Hmm? Quand vous m'avez trouvé à Starling City, j'ai tout de suite su qui vous étiez. Et j'ai alors mis mon plan en marche. Et il a parfaitement réussi. Je vous ai roulés, tous les trois, comme trois petits cafards que vous êtes.

Griffant Lisa au visage, je la laissais tomber à terre.

\- Quand à toi, Mickey, sache une chose.

Je collais mon visage au sien.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais pardonné pour ce que tu as fait. J'ai effacé la mémoire des parents de moi-même, eux qui croyaient que j'étais décédée. Les pauvres, quand ils ont vu mon parfait sosie à la morgue, ils ont eu un choc. Et toi, tu ne savais plus quoi faire. Résultat, au jour d'aujourd'hui, je t'ai également utilisé.

\- Espèce de...

Tony actionnait son pistolet, au bord du tir.

\- Oh, je serai toi, je n'énerverais pas ton beau-frère.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Oui, oui, tu as bien entendu. Nous sommes mariés, frangin. Tu as devant toi Mme Charisma Woodward. Grand bien t'en fasse. Oh...

En exhibant mon alliance, et en regardant ma montre, j'enlaçais Tony à la taille.

\- Encore désolée de devoir vous quitter comme ça.

En un éclair, je dérobais tous les objets de valeur présents dans la cachette.

\- Mais mon job est terminé. Tony, chéri, on peut y aller?

\- On y va.

\- Soyez sûrs de quelque chose, les Snart, votre père n'a plus grand temps à vivre.

Et ce fût sur ces mots que nous nous téléportions vers mon appartement inconnu de tous.

\- Enfin tranquilles, me dit Tony en me faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

\- J'avoue que sur ce coup, nous avons fait fort, mon amour, lançais-je dans un sourire qui le fit fondre.

Tout en regardant la pendule qui trônait dans la chambre, la fameuse odeur qui m'avait perturbée devant le musée revenait soudain. Mais cette fois-ci, beaucoup plus forte qu'auparavant.

\- Chéri, dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir à dîner.

\- Je mangerais bien mexicain.

\- Alors, détends-toi, savoure un bon bain, ou quelque chose, je m'occupe d'aller chercher à manger.

L'embrassant langoureusement, j'allais m'affubler d'une tenue de camouflage pour sortir en ville. Une fois dehors, je profitais d'une ruelle sans agitation pour me transformer, et filer aussitôt vers l'odeur qui chatouillait mon odorat comme mon esprit. A pas de félin, je me retrouvais devant le musée, assise près de la statue trônant à l'entrée. Et l'odeur apparaissait devant moi. Un frêle jeune homme, habillé comme un... jeune mathématicien, arrivait, malette à la main, et visiblement en retard. Stoppé par sa malette s'écroulant au sol, j'en profitais pour aller l'embêter un peu, rendue complètement folle par son odeur.

\- Salut toi, me dit-il en rangeant ses affaires.

Dans un miaulement rauque, je me frottais à ses jambes, et l'entendais rire jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Ses yeux verts étaient plongés dans les miens, et comme prise d'une envie soudaine, je me frottais contre sa joue.

\- T'as pas l'air méchant, toi, hein? Tu aimes les caresses, visiblement.

Me laissant faire, il me caressait doucement la tête en souriant, oubliant presque les policiers qui l'entouraient.

\- Tu fais dans l'animal, maintenant, Barry? lança une voix arrivant vers nous.

D'après le badge, officier de police.

\- Il est mignon, ce chat.

\- Pas vraiment le temps pour le vétérinaire, Barry. Apparemment, plusieurs témoins auraient reconnu les Snart et Rory sortant du musée tout à l'heure. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Ah bon? Qui était avec eux?

\- Une femme a dit avoir vu un homme plutôt costaud, et une femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

\- Woodward.

\- Tu penses que Tony et sa copine étaient dans le coup?

\- Il faut vérifier les caméras de surveillance.

\- Justement, là est le problème. Tout a été complètement détraqué. Piraté de fond en comble.

Sans me lâcher pour autant, "Barry" attrapait son portable.

\- Allô, Felicity?

Il connaît cette cruche? J'entendais parfaitement la voix de la copine de mon justicier favori. Ironie, je vous rassure.

\- Barry? Un souci?

\- On aurait besoin de tes talents d'hackeuse ici. Apparemment, tout le système de sécurité du musée a été piraté, même les caméras de surveillance. Rien, aucune preuve.

\- Je peux essayer de retrouver quelque chose.

\- Merci, on t'attend.

À peine raccroché, je me blottissais contre son épaule.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est beau, ce petit bonhomme.

Sentant une odeur étrangère, je sortais les griffes, et miaulais méchamment contre l'homme qui voulait me toucher.

\- Beau, mais méchant !

\- Pourtant, à moi, il ne me fait rien.

Je ronronnais toujours en sentant les doigts de Barry sur mon dos. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je suis accro à son odeur, je ne saurai même pas vous le dire.

\- Il va falloir que tu le laisses, Barry, on a du pain sur la planche.

\- Ok, Joe, j'arrive. Je vais attendre Felicity ici.

Pendant quelques minutes, je restais assise à ses pieds, lui aussi s'asseyant sur les marches du musée. Il caressait ma tête du bout des doigts, ce qui était plutôt agréable. Mais en voyant Smoak arriver, accompagnée d'un visage que je ne connaissais que trop bien, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de feuler méchamment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce chat?

\- J'en sais rien, il a eu la même réaction avec Joe tout à l'heure.

Oliver Queen. The Green Arrow. Je savais qu'il était ici.

\- Barry, recule.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Recule, je te dis ! C'est elle !

Flûte, démasquée ! Reprenant ma forme humaine, je saisissais le visage de Felicity.

\- Pas de chance, Oliver, cette fois-ci, tu ne m'attraperas pas. Oh, et merci pour la marque d'affection, Barry.

Déposant un baiser sur la joue de mon nouvel ami, je me téléportais devant le restaurant mexicain où je commandais un festin de roi pour moi et mon mari. Et une fois rentrée, Tony m'attendait, torse nu, allongé dans le canapé. Et visiblement affamé.

\- Tu en as mis du temps, mon coeur. Tout va bien?

\- Tout va bien, je te rassure.

M'allongeant sur lui, et posant le sac de nourriture sur la table, je traçais un coeur sur son pectoral gauche.

\- Tu as l'air perturbée.

\- Je... Juste des mauvais souvenirs qui reviennent à la surface. C'est tout.

\- Je suis là, moi, hein? Je te laisse pas tomber, mon chaton, tu le sais bien.

\- Je sais, bébé.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Et ce fut dans un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois que nous commencions à manger.


	4. Chapter 4

Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi m'avait-elle choisi? Savait-elle pour mes pouvoirs?

\- Barry?

Et pourquoi m'avait-elle remercié?

\- Barry ! Réveille-toi !

\- Oh, je... Pardon.

\- On a aussi pleinement besoin de toi, là.

\- Je sais, Olliver, je... Je suis désolé.

\- Je sais qu'elle t'a perturbé, mais il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de l'arrêter.

\- Arrêter un téléporteur? T'es devenu fou?

\- Felicity, elle sévit depuis Starling City, et elle est venue ici, il y a sûrement une raison !

\- On ne la connaît même pas !

Le Dr Wells arrivait vers nous, complètement abasourdi et énervé.

\- Dr Wells, je ne remets pas en doute vos capacités, mais cette femme est une des voleuses les plus dangereuses et les plus intelligentes qu'il m'ait été donné de connaître dans ma vie. Et Dieu sait que j'en ai arrêté.

\- Mr Queen, vous n'êtes pas à Starling City. Ici, nous sommes ceux qui attrapent les méta humains et qui les mettons en cage ! Alors, merci du coup de main, mais nous allons nous débrouiller !

Aussitôt sa phrase finie, il partait du cortex.

\- Excusez-le, mais c'est la première fois qu'un méta humain nous file aussi facilement entre les doigts, dit Caitlin d'un air un peu triste.

Tandis que je regardais sans cesse mon costume, en essayant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu attirer cette femme à moi, je me retournais en entendant le téléphone d'Olliver sonner.

\- Queen.

En voyant son visage, c'était visiblement quelque chose d'important.

\- Ok. Ok, Roy, tu peux venir à Central City d'ici quand?

\- J'y suis déjà.

Roy Harper, un vieil ami et partenaire d'Olliver, faisait son entrée dans le cortex en nous saluant tous, et moi en dernier.

\- Salut, vieux, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Roy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demandais-je.

\- Felicity m'a prévenu que vous étiez sur les traces d'une méta humaine qui se transformait en chat, lança Roy en regardant Olliver.

Ce dernier regardait mon amie, l'air un peu déconfit. Mais Roy reprit.

\- Je pense que je peux vous aider. J'ai déjà eu a faire à elle.

\- Roy, tu... murmurait Felicity.

\- Elle m'a en quelques sortes envoûté, dit Roy en étant sérieux au possible.

Cisco, arrivé juste au même moment, allait chercher Wells. Et une fois tout le monde réuni dans le cortex, Roy put reprendre son histoire.

\- Quand on l'a attrapée à Starling City, je ne savais pas qu'elle se transformait en chat. Je ne l'ai su que lorsqu'elle l'a fait devant moi. Et c'est là que j'ai su. Depuis quelques temps, il y avait un chat qui me suivait un peu partout où j'allais. On aurait dit qu'il était comme attiré par mon odeur.

\- Comme pour moi... dis-je en comprenant peu à peu.

\- Je me suis dit que ce n'était qu'un chat errant qui avait trouvé refuge chez moi, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un problème quand Thea commençait à venir. Le chat s'est mit à l'attaquer sans raisons, et à plusieurs reprises.

\- Elle vous défendait, Mr Harper, dit le Dr Wells. Vous étiez sa proie, en quelques sortes.

\- Elle était très proche de moi. Tous les jours, elle venait à ma fenêtre dès mon réveil, comme si son horloge interne était réglée sur la mienne. Et quand je ne l'ai pas vu à la fenêtre un matin, je me suis interrogé, jusqu'à ce que je la vois. Le soir, dans un bar.

\- Le soir où toi et Diggle êtes allés en reconnaissance, lançait Olliver.

\- C'est ça. Diggle cherchait pour le fuyard, et je restais à faire le gai. Jusqu'au moment où elle est venue au bar. Juste à côté de moi. Je me souviens encore d'elle. Ses longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il a suffit d'un regard pour que je sois déjà dans ses bras.

Il avait l'air complètement déconfit. Mais reprit vite confiance en lui.

\- Pendant plusieurs semaines, nous nous étions retrouvés à ce même bar. Plusieurs rendez-vous. Elle m'avait complètement sous sa grippe. Et un soir comme un autre, prit sûrement dans le moment, je l'ai embrassée. Pas le genre de baiser innocent, qui fait juste démarrer une relation. Le genre de baiser qui ne reste pas sans conséquence. Je l'ai emmenée chez moi, et...

\- Et quoi? lui dis-je.

\- Et je m'en souviens plus. Quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain, mon costume avait disparu. Et son visage était aux infos.

\- Savez-vous son prénom, Mr Harper? demanda Wells.

\- Charisma Sinclair, lançait Roy.

\- Felicity, chérie, tu... continua Ollie.

\- J'y suis ! dit-elle directement.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, nous attendions, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve quelque chose.

\- Aucune information sur son lieu de naissance, ni même sa date de naissance. Les seules informations que j'ai pu trouver sont son casier judiciaire, et... commençait Felicity en stoppant brutalement.

\- Quoi? Quoi? demandais-je en allant vers elle.

\- Je pense savoir ce qui s'est passé. Et pourquoi Heidi Rory est devenue Charisma Sinclair. dit-elle en regardant Cisco.

Tous devant l'ordinateur, nous lisions l'article d'un journal arrêté il y a quinze ans de cela.

" Une jeune femme du nom d'Heidi Rory, alors âgée de 14 ans, a été transportée à l'hôpital un soir de semaine, cette semaine. Gorge tranchée, six balles dans le corps, violée, laissée pour morte dans la maison familiale des Rory."

Quelle horreur, pensais-je...

"Un jeune homme du nom de Tony Woodward...

\- GIRDER ! hurlait Cisco.

"Un jeune homme du nom de Tony Woodward l'aurait retrouvée chez elle, alors qu'il était en sortie nocturne. On raconte que quelqu'un aurait vu un homme sortir de chez les Rory, le sang coulant abondamment de sa jambe droite."

\- Pourquoi ce journal a-t-il été arrêté? demanda Felicity.

\- "Les Horreurs de Seattle" ont perdu un procès il y a de ça dix-sept ans. Et ce fût le dernier article qui était prêt à être publié avant même sa fermeture. Manque de chance, il ne l'a jamais été, nous dit Cisco.

\- Voilà pourquoi tout le monde croyait qu'Heidi était morte, lançait Caitlin.

\- Je crois que vous n'y êtes pas du tout, poursuivit une voix qui nous fit tous retourner.

Lisa Snart était là. Et tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? lui demandais-je, l'air méfiant.

\- Je viens vous mettre en garde contre elle. Elle nous a doublés, moi, Lenny, et Mick.

\- Comment ça, doublés? demandait Cisco.

\- Elle nous a demandé de libérer son mari de votre prison de fortune.

SON MARI?

\- Son mari? demandait Caitlin, outrée.

\- Oui, son mari. Le gars qui se transforme en acier. Mais là n'est pas le problème. J'ai vu l'article sur les ordinateurs en entrant.

Nous nous attendions tous à une révélation.

\- L'homme qui lui a fait toutes ces horreurs... commençait Lisa.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu le connais, dit Cisco.

\- Si... C'est mon père, dit-elle.

Je n'en revenais pas. Lewis Snart, un agresseur, un violeur...? Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, la colère me montait en flèche.

\- Elle a le projet de le torturer. Len m'a demandé de ne rien faire, mais je ne peux pas. C'est mon père... dit-elle, larmes aux yeux.

\- On va la retrouver, dit Cisco.

\- Mlle Snart, vous allez faire quelque chose pour nous, dit Wells en allant vers elle.

\- Oui.

\- Je veux que vous retourniez voir votre frère, faire comme si vous n'étiez jamais venue, et si jamais Charisma revient vous voir, prévenez-nous. Faites tout votre possible pour la garder près de vous, et nous arriverons. Je vous promets, que nous ferons tout notre possible pour épargner votre père.

\- Merci, dit-elle en ne se retournant pas pour sortir.

Le sentiment de colère m'avait complètement envahi. Je me sentais complètement impuissant, devant une personne qui s'était tournée vers la mauvaise voie à cause d'un accident plus qu'horrible.

\- Barry? Tout va bien? me demandait Olliver.

\- Je... J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dis-je en filant directement.

Tout au fond de moi, j'avais un peu de compassion pour elle. Elle a subi tellement d'horreurs... Et malgré le fait qu'elle soit une voleuse, une menteuse, et une alliée des Snart, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être attendri. Je pensais encore au moment où elle m'avait remercié de cette marque d'affection que j'avais eu pour elle. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Et pourquoi m'avait-elle choisi? Est-ce que je serai le prochain Roy? Trop de questions tournaient dans ma tête, jusqu'au moment où un hurlement me déchirait les tympans, non loin de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Décidant d'aller voir, je tombais dans une ruelle, en bas d'un immeuble plutôt classe d'un quartier chic. Malgré l'endroit, une scène d'horreur se dressait devant mes yeux. Une silhouette était dans les airs, comme portée par quelque chose. Mais le pire à mes yeux fût la personne qui hurlait.


	5. Chapter 5

Journée tranquille en prévision pour moi et mon mari. Temps pluvieux, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. Tony était en train de faire sa musculation, dos tourné à moi, mais ses muscles dorsaux exécutaient une sorte de danse devant mes yeux. Baîllement me déchirant presque la mâchoire, je m'étirais sur le lit, tandis que Tony venait me dire bonjour de la meilleure façon du monde.

\- Bonjour, princesse des chats. Tu es de toute beauté, ce matin.

\- Bonjour, mon mari fait d'acier.

L'embrassant tendrement, je laissais traîner mes doigts dans son dos, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- J'aime quand tu me caresses comme ça.

\- C'est parce que tu es à moi, mon amour. Rien qu'à moi. Et je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, ma femme.

Il jouait doucement avec son alliance, et reportait son attention sur mes cheveux. Je souriais, ronronnais, en le laissant faire, et recevais un coup de téléphone qui me fit sursauter.

\- Non mais je rêve? Snart m'appelle?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Malgré moi, je décrochais le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Len?

\- Oh, mais tu crois encore que c'est Lenny, espèce de petite traînée?

La rage me montait au corps en quelques instants.

\- Snart.

\- Je te croyais morte, le soir où je t'ai laissée comme l'immonde petite crasse que tu es, Heidi Rory. Je n'oublierais jamais le moment où je me suis répandu...

L'idée même de me rappeler ce souvenir me donnait envie de vomir. Tony essayait de comprendre en tenant ma main qui tremblait de rage.

\- Mais je n'oublierais jamais le moment où tu as planté ce morceau de verre dans ma cuisse. J'aurais dû t'arracher le coeur et le donner à bouffer au premier chien qui passait dans le coin. Ça m'aurait épargné d'entendre ta voix au jour d'aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais te faire souffrir comme tu m'as fait souffrir, espèce d'ordure !

Il riait.

\- Tu penses que tu seras celle qui m'ôtera la vie? Mais tu es complètement à l'ouest, ma pauvre petite. Je serai celui qui enlèvera ton âme de ton immonde petite tête de salope. Je me ferais un plaisir d'arracher tes entrailles de ton corps et te donner en pature au Roi Requin. Je sais que les chats... Il se trouve que c'est plutôt son rayon.

\- Tu vas payer pour le mal que tu m'as fait !

\- Nous verrons ça.

Et il raccrochait.

\- Bébé? Bébé, c'était qui?

Les larmes montaient toutes seules.

\- Lewis Snart est en ville. Je vais le fumer !

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Tony, bébé, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'il s'en prenne à toi aussi. Il m'a déjà enlevée ma dignité, je ne veux pas qu'il m'enlève ma raison de vivre.

\- Mon coeur, Charisma, calme-toi.

Il me serrait dans ses bras en murmurant les paroles de notre chanson. Mon visage dans ses mains, il essuyait mes larmes de ses pouces.

\- Écoute-moi, je suis ton mari, mon devoir est de te protéger contre tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de ton chemin. Malgré que tu sois la femme la plus courageuse, la plus forte et la plus obstinée que je connaisse, laisse-moi faire ça pour toi. Je veux te protéger.

\- Tony, tu as déjà tant fait pour moi. C'est toi qui m'a sauvée de ce monstre.

\- Je sais, ma puce. Je serai toujours là pour toi, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

\- Merci d'être là, mon coeur.

\- Je le serai toujours. Pour l'instant, ne prends pas en compte ses menaces. Tu n'as rien à craindre. On va faire ce qu'on a prévu aujourd'hui, et demain, on recommencera une journée des plus normales, d'accord?

En séchant mes larmes, je lui souriais.

\- Ok.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Je l'embrassais tendrement avant d'aller m'habiller. Direction la banque de Central City. Et cette fois-ci, nous prenions encore une fois des apparences différentes. Téléportés devant l'endroit, j'entrais la première en menaçant tout le monde d'un coup de fouet.

\- Haut les mains, tout le monde, ceci... est un meow-ld up.

Revolvers dans les mains, j'avançais jusqu'aux caisses, pour être arrêtée par Flash lui-même.

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça.

Son odeur me chatouillait l'odorat.

\- Oh oh. Regarde, bébé, nous avons de la visite.

Je l'avais reconnu de suite.

\- Prends les caisses, bébé, je m'en occupe.

Tandis que les deux se battaient, je m'affairais à prendre tout l'argent possible dans la banque, et une fois fini, je sifflais.

\- On s'arrache.

Perchée sur mes hauts talons, mes quatre sacs remplis d'argent dans les mains, Tony assomait Flash d'un revers et venait vers moi.

\- Oh, et Barry, tu diras à Olliver et à sa petite cruche blonde que la prochaine fois qu'ils ramènent Harper à Central City, je lui arrache sa jolie petite tête brune et je la leur apporte sur un plateau.

\- Bébé, les flics !

\- Moewrivederci.

Téléportés près de la maison, nous ne nous attendions pas à tomber sur la dernière personne que je voulais voir au monde.

\- Je savais que vous viendriez tôt ou tard, les Woodward.

\- Snart !

La rage m'était arrivée en un instant. Mais à peine avais-je eu le temps de bouger qu'une autre personne faisait la pire erreur de sa vie.

\- Tu bouges, et la cervelle de plomb de ton idiot de mari saute.

Mon propre frère. Mon propre frère en train de pointer un fusil sur le crâne de mon mari.

\- Tu vas manger, Rory.

\- Tu te tais !

Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de l'homme qui m'avait fait souffrir. Plus il parlait, et plus la seule envie que j'avais était de lui transpercer le coeur avec une lame fine et aiguisée, pour que chaque recoin de son âme puisse ressentir la douleur que j'avais ressentie dix-sept ans auparavant.

\- Lisa a été plus que maligne sur ce coup, et je l'en remercie. Pour une fois qu'elle a servi à quelque chose.

\- Tu n'as jamais été clément avec ta fille, espèce d'ordure. Toi qui ne jurait que par ton fils.

\- Lenny a prit la même direction que moi, mais ne va pas croire que je l'aime comme un père normal aime son fils, non... Loin de là... Enfin, me diras-tu, tes parents ne devaient pas t'aimer autant que j'aimais mes enfants... Pour te laisser à l'article de la mort, gisant dans ton propre sang dans leur salon.

\- Je vais te tuer.

\- Oh, j'en doute, Heidi, j'en doute. Aujourd'hui n'a pas sonné l'heure de ma mort, mais l'heure de la tienne.

Avant qu'il ne continue, Snart fixa Mick.

\- Il est temps que tu ailles chercher Lenny, Mick. Il doit s'impatienter.

Ce dernier partait en m'administrant une volée au passage, comme il le faisait à l'époque de ses beuveries qui n'en finissaient plus. Une fois au sol, Tony examinait ma joue qui saignait.

\- Si je remets la main sur ce porc, il va connaître la douleur.

\- Tony, Tony, Tony, Tony, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi qui la retrouve, alors qu'elle aurait pu mourir et octroyer la paix à tout le monde? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu joues les héros? Hmm? N'aurais-tu pas eu conscience que tu faisais une sinistre erreur? Regarde-la ! Une vulgaire traînée ! Bonne à finir à la poubelle, enterrée vivante !

\- Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de dire, lançait Tony, aussi furieux que possible.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Hein? Tu vas venir me donner des coups de poings? Viens, je t'attends, raclure ! hurla Snart.

Tony me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais te protéger, alors laisse-moi au moins faire ça.

En courant comme jamais, il s'engageait dans un combat de coups avec Snart, n'usant que peu de sa force pour essayer de le mettre à terre. Une pluie de coups pleuvait sur les deux hommes, mais Tony restait toujours debout. Snart évitait de cogner dans l'acier, sûrement peureux à l'idée de se casser des os. Mais mon mari réussissait toujours à parer ses coups. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, une cascade de prises qui auraient couché n'importe qui. Mais Tony était plus rusé, et avait réussi à trouver la faille qui fit tomber Snart à terre. L'ayant assommé, il se retournait vers moi.

\- J'ai réussi, bébé.

Mais le comble de l'horreur se plantait devant mes yeux. À peine Tony avait-il reprit forme humaine qu'un sabre d'une longueur incalculable transperçait son coeur. Snart s'était relevé et avait réussi à le porter, pieds surelevés du sol. Voyant mon mari cracher le sang qui lui venait dans la gorge, j'hurlais de toutes mes forces dans un cri déchirant, et courrais vers lui une fois que l'ordure qui m'avait détruite le faisait tomber au sol. M'effondrant sur le corps de mon mari, presque sans vie, je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps, n'entendant que ses dernières paroles pour moi.

\- Chérie... Je... Je pensais t'avoir protégée...

\- Tu l'as fait, mon amour... Tu l'as fait...

\- Je t'aime... murmurait-il dans son dernier soupir avant de fermer les yeux et de s'en aller.

Les mains pleines de sang, je ne m'occupais plus de Snart qui était penché au-dessus de moi, m'agrippant les cheveux et me murmurant des paroles aussi sales qu'immorales. Je ne ressentais plus que de la rage, de la haine, et surtout une envie de lui infliger la pire des tortures possible. Mais avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de bouger, ce fût comme un léger halo sombre qui entourait le corps de mon mari. Me demandant ce qu'il se passait, il fallût juste une seconde pour que mes yeux vrillent. Un trou noir, et le corps de mon mari n'était plus là.

\- Il est passé où, ce fumier? maugréa Snart qui ne lâchait plus mes cheveux.

C'était comme si une force surhumaine avait envahi mon corps. Je me sentais plus forte, plus déterminée, mais aussi plus enragée que jamais. Jetant un coup d'oeil au sabre, je me relevais doucement, avant de projeter Snart dans le mur à ma droite, avec une force qui m'était jusqu'à aujourd'hui inconnue. Je sentais la puissance monter en moi, et la rage dictait mes émotions. Attrapant le sabre du bout des doigts, je relevais Snart de l'autre main, le projetant au sol dans un élan qui fit briser le goudron sous l'impact.

\- Ne faites pas ça !

Barry, enfin Flash, était derrière, mais je n'en avais que faire. Relevant Snart d'une main, je lui infligeais une série de coups tous aussi destructeurs les uns que les autres, avant de lui briser les bras. Le cri perçant sous la douleur me donnait une joie intense, et j'en oubliais tout ce qui était autour de moi.

\- Je me pousserais à ta place.

J'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même. En tapant dans le sol, une onde de choc se propageait dans les environs, projetant Barry dans les airs, atterrissant dans le bâtiment en face. Les sirènes de police retentissaient aux alentours, mais je m'en fichais. D'un éclair, Flash revenait vers moi.

\- Vous n'avez pas à faire ça...

\- Tu n'as pas à me tutoyer, Barry, je sais très bien qui tu es. Je t'ai reconnu.

\- Charisma...

\- Oh, tu connais mon nom, maintenant? Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? M'arrêter?

\- Je sais qu'il vous a fait du mal.

\- Il a détruit ma vie ! hurlais-je dans un cri me déchirant le coeur.

Le sabre dans la main, je reprenais Snart de l'autre, et le faisait se lever.

\- Marche, Lewis, marche, marche pour montrer à tout le monde que ce sont tes derniers instants de vie.

Au même moment, Lenny et Lisa arrivaient dans la rue, Mick derrière eux.

\- Papa ! hurla Lisa, avant d'être rattrapée par son frère.

Lewis marchait devant, le visage en sang, et essayant de parler sans vraiment y arriver. Une fois arrivé au bout de la ruelle, et étant devant tout le monde, il se stoppait en pleine rue, les genoux au sol, tandis que Lisa hurlait, et Mick ne bougeait pas.

\- Tiens, tiens, serait-ce cette chère police de Central City? Même les hélicos du journal télévisé du coin? Alors, regardez tous !

J'hurlais dans la rue, sabre brandi, et regardant tout autour de moi.

\- Charisma, ne faites pas ça.

\- Il le faut. Cet homme a ruinée ma vie, il a tué mon mari de sang froid ! IL A DÉTRUIT MON EXISTANCE ! À moi de détruire la sienne. Et en plus, avec des invités très spéciaux, ses enfants. Je vous l'avais dit, Len, Lisa... Il n'avait plus longtemps à vivre. Faites-lui vos adieux. Car aujourd'hui a sonné le gla de sa mort.

Snart se retournait vers moi lorsque je plantais le sabre en plein dans son coeur, le soulevant au-dessus de moi, comme il avait soulevé Tony tout à l'heure. Le sang coulait, mais personne ne bougeait, il n'y avait que Lisa qui hurlait.

\- OUVREZ LE FEU! lançait un des policiers.

À peine avais-je lâché Snart que ma rage contrôlait les mouvements de mon sabre. Les balles tombaient à terre, mon sabre les ayant stoppées. Et une fois Lisa sur le corps de son père, j'allais vers Mick qui ne bougeait plus en me voyant approcher.

\- Charisma, non ! hurla Barry.

J'agrippais mon frère par le cou, le levant au-dessus de moi, avant de l'envoyer aussi violemment que possible dans le mur à ma gauche. Plus loin dans la rue, je m'envolais, sans vraiment savoir comment, grâce à une onde de choc. Toute la colère accumulée depuis des années s'était envolée. Pour ne laisser place qu'à la tristesse. Tony était mort devant mes yeux. Sans que je n'ai pu rien faire. Mais une fois atterrie, j'avais de suite reconnu l'endroit. J'avais atterri à l'endroit où mon défunt mari m'avait fait sa demande en mariage.

\- Tony...

Je pleurais encore une fois de plus toutes les larmes de mon corps, en m'effondrant à terre. Mais quelque chose de bizarre me fit relever la tête. J'avais la main posée sur mon menton, sans avoir pensé à le faire. Mes yeux étaient posés sur un souvenir qui me fendait le coeur. Nous avions gravé nos initiales sur le pont. Moi et Tony, le jour de notre mariage. Je touchais cette gravure de fortune du bout des doigts. Et mon autre main se posait sur mon coeur toute seule.

\- Je t'aime, Tony, je t'aimerais toute ma vie.

Du bout de la griffe, ma main traçait quelque chose dans le bois du pont. Quelque chose qui me fit comprendre que je n'étais plus toute seule, malgré que j'avais perdu ma raison de vivre.

"Je serai toujours là. Dans ton esprit et dans ton coeur. Notre amour nous a réunis. Et je ne te quitterais plus. Je t'aime."

Tony était donc là... Son esprit mêlé au mien... Je ne pouvais plus... Malgré le fait que celui qui avait détruit ma vie était mort, je n'avais plus la force de rien. Je me laissais aller à pleurer sur le pont, ne m'attendant à rien, mis à part sombrer dans une mort lente, douloureuse, et sans fin.


	6. Chapter 6

Onze mois. Voilà le temps qu'il s'était passé depuis la mort de Tony. Snart était mort, je m'étais recluse dans mon coin, ne commetant que des vols et me faisant oublier de tout le monde. J'avais fait la rencontre d'un homme, qui lui aussi, semblait un peu perdu, mais il n'était pas resté pour m'aider. Je pensais être devenu complètement folle, n'entendant plus que la voix de Tony raisonnant dans ma tête. Je revoyais son visage tous les jours. Il était avec moi, dans ma tête comme dans mon coeur. Central City était devenue plus calme, mais les vagues de crime refaisaient surface. Lors d'une journée plus normale que les autres, le temps n'était pas au beau fixe. Planquée, comme d'habitude, dans mon espèce de squat au milieu de nulle part. J'avais senti le vent s'engouffrer là où je dormais, et en sortant, quelque chose me paraissait bizarre. Le vent ne se faisait sentir que là où j'étais. J'en déduisais qu'un méta-humain se trouvait dans le coin. Prête à répliquer, je tombais sur un blond, qui, visiblement, m'attendait.

\- Je te cherchais.

\- On peut savoir qui t'es, toi?

\- Bizarre de voir quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas. Je suis Mark Mardon.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie pour toi. Maintenant, dégage.

\- Oh, je ne risque pas de m'en aller. Snart te cherche. Il veut te trouver.

\- Je me fous de Snart, comme je me fous de Rory ! Fous-moi la paix, et dégage.

\- Pas avant de t'amener avec moi, beauté.

Il était prêt à former une tornade, mais contre toute attente, je recevais l'aide du gars qui s'enflammait. En quelques secondes, il faisait partir Mardon.

\- Je pouvais m'en occuper.

\- Tu es faible, tu n'as plus de forces.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

\- J'en sais que t'as du mal à tenir sur tes jambes. Ça se voit.

Il avait raison. J'avais perdue toute force de vie. Prête à rentrer chez moi, enfin, en quelques sortes, l'homme m'arrêtait.

\- Attends.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à fréquenter.

\- Heidi...

Entendre ce prénom m'enrageait.

\- Tu as fait une grosse erreur.

J'entendais la voix de Tony dans ma tête. "Envoie-le valser, bébé !" D'une onde de choc, je l'envoyais valser derrière, mais il se rattrapait en envoyant des flammes avec ses mains.

\- T'es quel genre de méta-humain, toi?

\- RONNIE !

Barry. Je le reconnaissais directement à l'odeur. Cette odeur qui m'avait rendue complètement folle. Il était accompagné. Snow filait vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Charisma?

\- Dis à ton pote de me foutre la paix, je n'ai rien demandé à personne.

\- Charisma, on veut t'aider.

\- Je n'ai rien. Demandé. À personne ! Allez-vous en !

Mon onde de choc n'avait servi à rien. Barry s'était rangé avant même que je ne fasse quelque chose. Mais en attrapant le fouet que j'avais trouvé plus tôt, je le faisais tomber.

\- Barry, va t'en. Je t'en prie.

\- Charisma, je... Laisse-moi t'aider... Je sais que je le peux. Je connaissais Tony.

Le fait qu'il me parle de Tony me faisait relever la tête et fondre en larmes.

\- Je le connaissais. Certes, c'était une brute, mais j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux à quel point il t'aimait.

La voix de mon mari qui résonnait dans mon subconscient lui répondait pour moi.

\- Il a raison. Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, bébé. Écoute-le. Ne reste pas comme ça, s'il te plait. Écoute-le. Il peut t'aider.

\- Il n'y avait que toi qui pouvait m'aider, Tony !

J'hurlais contre moi-même.

\- Snart t'a tué de sang-froid. Il m'a enlevée ma seule raison de vivre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui.

\- Lâchez-moi !

Le dénommé Ronnie arrivait vers moi.

\- Elle vous a demandé de vous en aller. Faites-le.

Prêt à riposter, ils l'écoutaient. Ils partaient tous, tandis que je restais plantée debout, à pleurer.

\- Va t'en, toi aussi.

\- Certainement pas.

\- Pourquoi? Tu veux encore te prendre une raclée?

\- Je veux t'aider. Tu n'as pas besoin d'eux.

\- Qui dit que j'ai besoin de toi?

\- Parce que deux âmes valent mieux qu'une. Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai... j'ai quelqu'un aussi à l'intérieur de moi.

Malgré moi, je me surprenais à l'écouter.

\- Le professeur Martin Stein.

\- Stein?

\- Oui. Je ne voulais pas le dire devant eux, mais... Il fait aussi partie de moi, comme ton mari fait partie de toi. Nous formons Firestorm à nous deux.

\- Tu veux dire que toi et le vieux êtes Firestorm?

\- Oui. Comme toi et ton mari... Vous formez un être bien distinct. On te surnomme Iron, maintenant.

\- Iron?

\- Oui. Vu tes nouvelles capacités.

\- Merci Cisco.

\- C'est là que tu vis?

Il allait vers l'endroit où je me réfugiais.

\- N'entre pas.

\- Je vais me gêner.

\- Ronnie, n'entre pas.

\- Quoi? Tu vas encore essayer de te battre alors que tu n'en as plus la force? Vas-y, je voudrais bien voir ça.

\- Pousse-toi.

Tenant à peine sur mes jambes, j'allais m'effondrer sur le matelas qui me servait de lit.

\- Y'a combien de temps que t'es pas allée dans ton appartement?

\- Comment tu sais que j'ai un appartement?

\- Tout le monde parlait de toi, quand... quand c'est arrivé. Ton appart est passé aux infos.

\- Un clochard qui mate la télé? Pas courant.

\- Je sais me débrouiller.

\- Tu veux pas partir?

\- Je m'en irais pas en sachant que tu te laisses mourir. Viens avec moi, viens au moins manger quelque chose.

"Fais-le, bébé, s'il te plait. Je te sens mourir. Je ne veux pas ça."

\- C'est bien parce que mon mari le demande.

Ronnie s'était un peu débarbouillé, et nous avait amenés devant le Co Jitters. De suite, je sentais l'odeur de Barry. Ainsi que celle d'Olliver. Je me mettais à feuler faiblement.

\- Ne fais pas ton matou énervé.

\- Lâche-moi.

Malheureusement, il dut me rattraper, demandant de l'aide à Barry qui me transportait à S.T.A.R Labs directement. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, pendant dans ses bras tel un sac de plumes. Allongée sur le lit qui trônait sur le côté du cortex, je m'endormais presque aussitôt, les yeux gonflés par les larmes.


	7. Chapter 7

J'étais heureux de l'avoir retrouvée. Elle était endormie sur le lit médical. Constantes stables, mais affaiblie. Elle était là. Ronnie l'avait trouvée. Et j'en étais heureux. Je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de son visage, rougi par les larmes, mais si paisible en même temps. La mort de Tony l'avait complètement détruite. Malgré qu'elle ait tué son assassin, je savais qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Son état m'inquiétait beaucoup, mais heureusement, elle était en vie.

\- Barry?

\- Hmm?

Caitlin arrivait vers nous.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Je... Oui. C'est juste que... je reste auprès d'elle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille en se sentant en milieu hostile.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle ne t'attaquera pas?

\- Quand elle m'a vue tout à l'heure, elle ne l'a pas fait.

\- Tout simplement parce que son esprit a fusionné avec celui de Tony.

Felicity et Olliver arrivaient vers nous, suivis de Roy également.

\- Roy, tu devrais pas être là.

\- J'avais besoin de la voir.

Il arrivait vers elle, et lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Mais d'un bond, elle s'emparait de sa main, comme si elle ne s'était jamais endormie. Ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger.

\- Ne la touche pas, immonde cloporte !

Le regard de Charisma se tournait vers moi, et elle prononça quelques mots de sa voix normale.

\- Aide-moi, Barry.

Avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le lit. Roy s'en allait, totalement choqué, et suivi de Felicity. J'interrogeais Olliver.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ça de ma vie. Mais d'après ce que Snart a dit à Wells, une tâche sombre est apparue quand Woodward est mort, et le corps avait disparu peu de temps après.

\- C'est pour ça, les ondes de choc...

\- Et les capacités de Tony ont fusionnées avec les siennes.

\- Elle ne s'en remet qu'à lui. Je comprends mieux... Caitlin?

\- Oui?

\- Il faut qu'on essaye d'isoler l'esprit de Tony hors de la tête de Charisma.

\- Comment tu voudrais faire ça?

\- Il faut voir avec Cisco.

Ce dernier arrivait.

\- Tu voudrais enlever Girder de Catwoman? Mais, t'as pensé à l'impact que ça aurait sur elle? Elle ne s'est pas remise de la mort de Tony, ça l'achèverait.

\- Il a raison. Il faut trouver un moyen pour faire parler l'esprit de Tony.

\- Je m'en charge.

Ronnie et Cisco allèrent essayer d'inventer quelque chose, tandis que je restais auprès d'elle.

\- Tu as l'air très attaché à elle, Barry.

\- Je le suis. Elle m'a montré qu'elle n'était pas méchante, et j'ai de la peine pour elle. Elle a vécu tant de mauvaises choses... Et elle n'avait que lui pour s'en sortir. Maintenant, elle n'a plus personne. Je veux juste être là pour elle.

\- Barry...

\- Non, Olliver, écoute. Je sais ce qu'elle a fait à Lewis Snart, mais elle l'a fait pour se venger. Ce n'est pas une tueuse. Je le sais. Elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aide à s'en sortir. Oui, elle a fait de mauvaises choses. Mais simplement parce qu'elle se trouvait dans la mauvaise voie.

\- Tu as bon coeur, Barry Allen. Mais fais attention.

Olliver sortait de la salle.

\- Tony, si tu m'entends... écoute. On a pas eu de bonnes relations, toi et moi, mais si y'a quelque chose que je sais, c'est que tu tiens à ta femme plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. Et je te comprends.

Je sentais les doigts de Charisma serrer les miens.

\- Je veux dire... Tu l'aimes de tout ton coeur, et elle t'aime aussi. Mais s'il te plait, aide-nous. Aide-nous à la sortir de là, il n'y a que toi qui puisse nous parler. Tu peux faire ça pour elle? Sauver ta femme?

Je n'avais pas tellement d'espoir, mais quand la main de Charisma tendait la mienne vers du papier et un stylo, alors que cette dernière était encore endormie, j'avais directement compris que Tony m'entendait. Une fois revenu avec ce qu'il demandait, la main écrivait toute seule.

"Je vais t'aider, Allen, mais seulement pour elle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se laisse mourir en pensant que je voudrais ça. Sors la de cet enfer."

\- Je vais le faire. Je t'en fais la promesse.

"Fais-le tout seul, Allen. Elle croit en toi. Tu es le seul en qui elle croit un peu dans ce bas monde. Je m'en suis aperçu."

\- Je vais le faire. Je la sauvrais de là, crois-moi.

"Merci, Allen."

J'avais enfin trouvé le problème. Laissant Charisma se reposer, je posais une dernière question à Tony.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'elle aimerait manger, s'il te plait.

"Essaye de lui trouver un milk-shake à la fraise, un gros muffin au caramel et surtout, surtout, tout le lait que tu pourras trouver. C'est un chat."

Je filais directement au Co Jitters et commandais tout ça auprès d'Iris. Aussitôt de retour, j'attendais son réveil. Tout était posé sur un plateau, et sans vraiment m'y attendre, je commençais à somnoler. Jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon prénom.

\- Barry...

Ses grands yeux pétillants me regardaient. Je me redressais, allant m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

\- Comment tu te sens?

\- Affamée.

\- Mange, je t'ai ramené tout ça.

Aussitôt le regard posé sur le lait qu'elle engloutissait les bouteilles à une vitesse fulgurante. Sa petite moustache de lait la rendait trop mignonne, mais je m'empêchais d'avoir les pensées divaguantes. Tandis que je la laissais dévorer son muffin, elle me dit d'une petite voix :

\- Reste avec moi.

Chose que je fis, en croisant son regard qui me criait de rester. Assis devant elle, nous parlions tous les deux de tout et de rien. Et même de Tony.

\- Je me souviendrais toujours du jour où il m'a demandée en mariage. Nous étions en pleine balade sur le pont en face d'ici, et il s'est arrêté pour regarder l'eau. Au début, je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, et il m'a regardé en me disant... "Tu sais ce qui est plus magique que flotter sur l'eau? Avoir le coeur qui bat la chamade à chaque fois que je croise tes yeux. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie, tu m'as apprit ce qu'était l'amour, et je n'aurai jamais assez d'une vie pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime. Alors, je veux au moins faire quelque chose qui pourra t'en montrer une partie." Il a posé un genou à terre...

Elle regardait sa bague, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Et il a dit très distinctement ces mots. "Charisma Sinclair... Me feriez-vous l'honneur et l'immense privilège de partager l'une des choses qui me fait avancer... Ma vie?" Il m'a tendu cette petite boîte bleue, et les larmes aux yeux, comme aujourd'hui...

Elle pleurait encore, j'en avais mal au coeur.

\- J'ai prononcé un "oui" tellement timide qu'il a ri, il m'a faite tourner au-dessus de lui, et m'a donné le baiser le plus magique de toute ma vie. Quelques mois plus tard, nous nous sommes mariés à Rhode Island. Je me souviens de ce jour-là. J'étais avec sa mère... Vêtue de la robe de mariée que mon meilleur ami m'avait faite. Et quand il est arrivé pour m'emmener à l'hôtel, j'ai vu dans les yeux de Tony qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant précis... Quand il a tenu mes mains devant le prêtre... C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, et une fois dehors, il m'a dit qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux au monde, étant donné qu'il était le premier à avoir vu un ange de près.

\- L'amour qui parlait.

\- Et maintenant... Il est mort... Il est mort, Barry...

Ses grands yeux pleins de larmes cherchaient du réconfort que j'essayais de lui donner en la prenant dans mes bras. Je la serrais doucement contre moi, et caressais ses cheveux.

\- On va t'ai... Je vais t'aider, Charisma. Je vais faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux, parce que c'est ce que Tony veut. Tu me fais confiance?

Son regard en disait long.

\- Je... Si c'est ce qu'il veut... Alors... Je veux bien te faire confiance.

\- Tu dois faire une chose pour moi, d'abord.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Promets-moi de rester loin des Snart et de ton frère.

\- Mick n'est plus rien pour moi depuis le jour où il m'a laissée sur le côté après m'avoir fait ça.

Elle n'avait rien dit à personne, ni même à Ronnie, mais elle portait la trace d'une grande brûlure sur toute la longueur de son dos. Mick l'avait attaquée alors qu'elle se trouvait à la sortie de Central City. Et par chance, ce fût ce même jour que Ronnie l'avait aidée.

\- Je ne remercierais jamais assez ton ami pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Malgré le fait que je l'ai envoyé balader à maintes reprises. Mick n'est plus humain. Depuis le jour où il a côtoyé Snart en prison, il s'est retrouvé tel le vulgaire chien chien à sa mémère. Je n'ai plus de famille. J'ai perdu mon mari, mon... l'homme que je croyais mon frère...

La voir aussi mal me faisait de la peine. Mais je me devais de garder un oeil sur elle. Comme son mari me l'avait demandé.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, Charisma, tu en as besoin. Je reste là, je serai à côté si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle me remercia d'un sourire, et prit doucement ma main pour la serrer. Sans vraiment réfléchir, j'allais vers elle pour lui donner un baiser sur le haut de la tête, avant de la laisser s'allonger.

\- Je t'ai rarement vu aussi protecteur, fils.

\- Joe.

\- La seule personne qui a le droit à ce privilège, c'est...

\- Iris. Oui. Je... Écoute, elle est criblée de peine, je... je peux pas la laisser dans cet état, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne.

\- Barry, écoute. Je suis venu ici pour autre chose. Mardon va tout faire pour essayer de la livrer aux Snart après ce qu'elle a fait à Lewis.

\- Mardon?

\- Oui.

\- Je dois l'arrêter.

\- Eddie est parti avec du renfort.

\- Il ne pourra rien faire !

\- Reste ici. Je m'en charge.

Et il partait aussitôt.


	8. Chapter 8

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que je ne sentais que l'odeur de Barry qui n'était pas loin. Lorsque je me levais, je ne voyais que Cisco sur son tableau.

\- Ha!

\- Pardon, je... je t'ai fait peur?

\- ... Je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction aussi...

\- Gentille?

\- Oui.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te fasse voler dans les matériaux derrière toi?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Où est Barry?

\- Sur le tapis de course derrière.

\- Merci.

Je regardais Barry courir à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur la salle d'entraînement. Assise comme une enfant sur une chaise, je le fixais en train de courir. Ça m'apaisait. Allez savoir pourquoi. Quand il arrêtait, il me vit, me fit un sourire avant de m'inviter à entrer.

\- Tu veux essayer?

\- C'est un tapis pour les speedsters, non?

\- Oui, mais il peut fonctionner à vitesse normale, aussi.

\- Oh.

J'enlevais mes chaussures et allais dessus en me transformant. Lorsqu'une vitesse de course était atteinte, je ne m'essoufflais pas, courant comme si je faisais une course à pied. Et une fois finie, je sautais sur l'épaule de Ronnie qui arrivait.

\- Il vient d'où ce chat?

Il me caressait doucement la tête.

\- C'est Charisma à vrai dire.

\- Oh.

Il me portait dans ses bras pour me poser à terre. Histoire que je reprenne ma forme humaine.

\- Attends voir.

J'avais repéré une mouche qui se baladait vers le plafond, et d'un bond, je l'avais coincée entre mes mains. Sous les regars étonnés des garçons.

\- Quoi?

\- Habitudes de chat, j'imagine?

\- Tu te souviens de la fois où j'ai attrapé cet oiseau?

\- Oui.

\- Ben voilà.

\- Oh, très bien.

\- Miss Woodward, pourriez-vous venir, s'il vous plait?

J'allais dans le cortex pour voir le Docteur Wells attendre après moi.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai quelques petits exercices pratiques pour vous.

Une fois dans le grand espace du labo, l'endroit ressemblait à un énorme terrain de jeu. Snow arrivait en me tendant quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer.

\- Enfilez ça.

Partie me changer plus loin en m'étant téléportée, je revenais affublée d'une combinaison qui me faisait l'effet d'une seconde peau. Les cheveux attachés, masque sur la tête, je sentais ma vision comme... décuplée.

\- Amusez-vous, miss Woodward. Nous allons tester vos capacités.

Sans même prendre le temps de remercier qui que ce soit, je filais vers tout ce qui m'était proposé. Les panneaux de bois me servaient à reprendre mes techniques de combat, et entendre Tony dans ma tête, ce dernier me félicitant pour mes efforts, me donnait encore plus envie de réussir. Et pour mon coup final, j'envoyais valser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi d'une violente onde de choc. Essoufflée, mais satisfaite, je revenais vers tout le monde.

\- Un combat en face à face?

\- Avec toi? Tu penses vraiment que je veux me battre avec toi, Ronnie?

\- Montre ce que tu vaux.

Je riais, mais il me saissisait les bras pour me bloquer. Chose à laquelle je ripostais de plusieurs coups bien placés pour continuer sur une prise de soumission. Pliée en quatre, il ne pouvait plus bouger, toutes ses articulations étant bloquées.

\- Jolie prise, Miss Woodward.

\- Merci.

Je libérais Ronnie avant de me tourner vers Barry.

\- Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je voudrais faire des excuses à toutes les personnes que j'ai pu blesser quand j'étais à Starling City.

La peine dans ma voix était à peine décelable.

\- Je vais prendre un billet de train en plus, alors. On file à Starling City, ce soir.

\- Très bien.

Barry parti, je restais avec Caitlin qui embrassait tendrement Ronnie, ce dernier partant lui aussi. Cisco et Wells discutaient tous les deux, et elle venait vers moi.

\- Charisma?

\- Oui?

\- Je voudrais te poser quelques questions.

\- Je t'écoute.

Je me sentais apaisée, comme si Tony était là, et qu'il m'avait dans ses bras.

\- Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps? Personne ne savait où tu étais, et Ronnie t'a trouvée.

\- J'étais cachée sous le pont. Dans un endroit sombre et reclus où personne ne pouvait me trouver. Mardon m'avait localisée, Mick aussi, mais Ronnie les a chassés. J'en veux à Mick. Lui qui... Non, il n'est plus rien pour moi, désormais.

\- Que s'est-il passé?

Je lui montrais la brûlure que j'arborais, et elle y passait ses mains.

\- Je me suis battue avec lui, trois mois après ma disparition. Il avait réussi à me trouver, et avait en tête le projet de m'abattre pour ce que j'avais fait. Je pensais qu'il aurait essayé de m'aider, mais non... Snart lui a retourné le cerveau. Je lui ai demandé plusieurs fois de partir, mais il a commencé à me frapper. Vu mes capacités à me changer en acier, maintenant, sa main s'est brisée sous l'impact.

\- Comme celle de Barry lorsqu'il avait frappé Tony.

\- Tony m'en avait parlé. Bref, il a tellement hurlé de douleur qu'il m'a eue par surprise avec l'autre bras. Tellement en colère que je ne sois pas morte sous les coups, il a sorti son arme et a brûlé ma peau avec, jusqu'à ce que Ronnie l'arrête. Je n'avais jamais vu ton fiancé avant...

\- Comment sais-tu que c'est mon fiancé?

\- J'ai vu ta bague.

\- Oh.

\- Mais ce jour-là, il m'a emmenée devant un hôpital, où j'ai été directement soignée. J'avais prit soin de dissimuler mon visage comme il se devait, et dès que mon état s'était amélioré, je suis partie sans laisser de traces, jusqu'à ce que Mardon me retrouve.

\- Charisma, je...

\- Non. J'ai fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, j'en suis consciente, mais maintenant, je veux me racheter. Tony était prêt à vous aider, mais le destin en a décidé autrement, malheureusement. Je me dois d'au moins changer ça.

\- Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras.

\- Merci. Oh, au fait, je peux te demander un service?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que... tu pourrais m'accompagner chez... chez moi? Y retourner toute seule me donnerait le cafard.

\- Oui ! Oui, je vais t'y accompagner, et t'aider à faire tes bagages si tu veux.

\- Merci.

Toutes les deux parties en ayant prévenu les autres, nous arrivions devant mon immeuble. Je n'avais pas remit les pieds dans mon appartement depuis la disparition de Tony. Et une fois à l'intérieur, l'énorme pincement qui se faisait ressentir dans mon coeur me faisait mal.

\- C'est très joli.

\- Merci.

Malgré les amas de poussière, tout était encore à sa place. Même les photos n'avaient pas bougé. Caitlin en prenait une sur le buffet.

\- C'est vous deux?

La photo de notre mariage.

\- Oui. Nous nous sommes mariés à Rhode Island.

\- Vous êtes magnifiques sur cette photo. Tu étais une splendide mariée.

\- Tu en feras une magnifique également, j'en suis sûre.

\- Merci.

Valise posée sur le lit, je prenais quelques affaires. Une fois tout préparé, j'allais prendre une douche et me changer, avant de ressortir, habillée assez classe.

\- Wow.

\- ?

\- Tu es resplendissante.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'imagine que la tenue de cuir ne serait vraiment pas de rigueur pour une soirée d'excuses, non?

\- C'est vrai.

Elle riait, et une fois l'heure défilée, elle m'accompagnait jusqu'à la gare où Barry nous attendait déjà. En me voyant, il eut une expression plutôt... bizarre.

\- Tu es... très en beauté.

\- Merci. Comme je le disais à Caitlin, le cuir ne serait pas très approprié.

\- C'est sûr. Tu es prête?

\- Oui.

Je serrais Caitlin dans mes bras en la remerciant, avant de monter dans le train en compagnie de Barry qui s'asseyait face à moi.

\- Pas trop inquiète?

\- De revoir ceux que j'ai pu attaquer? Oh, non.

Je riais d'une façon gênée.

\- Tu as pu parler à tout le monde?

\- Oui. Olliver et Felicity étaient heureux de savoir que tu allais bien, et Roy...

\- Roy...

\- Roy a demandé à Thea de venir pour que tu puisses lui parler également.

\- Merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

Le regard plongé dehors, je ne voyais plus le temps passer.


	9. Chapter 9

Charisma et moi étions attendus par Felicity et Olliver à la gare. Felicity prenait Charisma avec elle, tandis qu'Olliver et moi marchions derrière.

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu changer aussi vite? Je veux dire... Je n'ai jamais vu un changement aussi radical de la part d'un criminel.

\- Elle s'est sûrement dit que le fait d'avoir perdu ses raisons de vivre devaient l'amener à un changement. Et je suis sûr que Tony n'en est que plus fier d'elle.

\- Tu l'as connu d'où, ce... Tony?

\- Quand Iris et moi étions au collège. C'était la brute, en quelques sortes. Mais quand il m'a parlé alors qu'elle était endormie, j'ai compris qu'il avait changé aussi. Voilà pourquoi je veux l'aider. Pour qu'elle soit libérée.

\- Tout le monde nous attend dans la tour.

\- Tout le monde est là?

\- Oui. Roy ne sait pas trop comment prendre la chose, mais Thea, elle... Elle voit l'occasion de se faire une nouvelle amie.

\- Ta soeur est encore un peu ado dans sa tête.

\- Tout comme toi, Barry. Tu n'as pas décollé tes yeux de son visage depuis qu'elles se sont arrêtées devant nous il y a cinq minutes.

C'était vrai. Je n'avais pas détourné le regard de ses yeux depuis qu'elles étaient devant nous. Olliver prenait Felicity dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien?

\- Oui, je disais à Charisma qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du fait de voir tout le monde. Ils l'attendent tous avec impatience.

\- L'équipe de Starling City n'est pas rancunière.

\- Pas le moins du monde. Et des excuses sont toujours acceptées avec grand plaisir.

Lorsque nous montions dans l'ascenseur, je voyais sur le visage de mon amie que la peur se faisait ressentir. Elle regardait au sol, mais lorsque je lui prenais la main, elle semblait aller un peu mieux. Et une fois les portes ouvertes, nous fîmes tous un bond en entendant le "SURPRISE!"Tout le monde était là, de John à Roy, en passant par Thea. Je tendais la main à Charisma qui approchait, et qui lançait un timide "bonsoir tout le monde".

\- N'aie pas peur, on va pas te dévorer !

Thea semblait conquise de sa nouvelle amie, et elle l'emmenait dehors pour discuter. Diggle arrivait vers moi.

\- Tu sembles heureux, Allen.

\- Tu sais comme moi que je suis ici pour aider une personne qui est mon amie. Et qui, par conséquent, veut s'excuser auprès de vous tous.

Les filles ressortaient, et Roy tendit un verre à Charisma qui demandait l'attention de tout le monde.

\- S'il vous plait...

Nous nous retournions tous vers elle.

\- Si j'ai demandé à Barry de venir ce soir, c'est pour m'excuser auprès de vous tous. Je sais que j'ai fait plusieurs choses qui ne sont pas vraiment excusables, mais je préférais tous vous avoir en face de moi. J'ai agi comme la pire des brutes en plusieurs années, et pour tout cela, je voulais vous présenter à tous mes plus plates excuses. À chacun et chacune d'entre vous, que j'aurais pu heurter, blesser, ou même pire. Je me trouvais du mauvais côté de la barrière pendant tout ce temps, et perdre la personne qui m'était la plus chère au monde m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il était temps pour moi de changer de vie. Je ne remercierais jamais assez toutes les personnes qui m'ont aidée, et qui m'ont donné le courage d'être ici.

Elle me regardait, sourire sur le visage.

\- À vous tous qui êtes ici ce soir, sachez que vous êtes des personnes formidables, et que quelqu'un comme moi... se voit chanceuse d'être aussi rapidement pardonnée.

Nous applaudissions tous avant de nous retrouver sur les canapés pour un apéritif dinatoire. Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, nous discutions vivement de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la nuit passe à une heure avancée, ce qui signifiait qu'il était temps pour nous tous d'aller nous coucher. Barry et moi restions dans le salon.

\- Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite.

\- Je suis content que tu sois là, Charisma. Tu as prouvé à tous que j'avais raison à propos de toi, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il te fallait juste un... électrochoc, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

Je m'attendais à une réaction déchaînée, mais ce ne fût pas ce qui arrivait. Charisma souriait, et en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, elle me déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue.

\- Passe une bonne nuit, Barry.

Et elle alla devant la fenêtre, s'asseyant paisiblement, et prenant sa forme féline, avant de s'étirer et de s'endormir.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais avant tout le monde. Felicity m'avait tout indiqué, la veille, au cas où. Barry dormait encore, et les autres aussi. Je filais prendre une douche, et une fois revenue et habillée, je préparais le petit déjeuner. Deux bouteilles de lait devant moi, je les descendais aussi sec, ne m'attendant pas à trouver Olliver torse nu dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh, je...

Le sursaut qu'il m'avait provoqué le fit rire. J'évitais de le regarder.

\- Est-ce que... tu pourrais enfiler un t-shirt, s'il te plait? Je me sentirais moins gênée.

\- Oh, je... oui, pardon.

J'attendais qu'il le fasse avant de reprendre une voix plus normale.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Comme un chat. Et toi?

\- Le coeur léger, je dois dire. Quand Barry m'a dit que tu voulais t'excuser auprès de nous tous, je dois t'avouer que je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru sur le coup. Mais chose étant dite, tu nous as tous surpris hier soir. Et j'en suis très content.

\- Merci.

\- Et... permets-moi de te présenter mes condoléances pour le décès de ton mari.

Le coeur lourd, je le regardais.

\- Merci. Je suis sûre qu'il aurait apprécié être parmi nous.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Oh, tu as... euh...

Il me montrait sa barbe pour me dire d'essuyer ma moustache de lait. Je riais comme une enfant, jusqu'à ce que Barry se lève.

\- Attends, tu en as encore un peu, là...

Du revers du pouce, il m'enlevait la dernière goutte de lait au coin de ma bouche. Je rougissais comme une pivoine, ce qui faisait rire Olliver qui s'en allait, plateau de petit déjeuner dans les mains. Les cheveux ébourriffés de Barry me faisait rire.

\- Quoi? J'ai une tête bizarre, c'est ça?

\- Tes cheveux sont tout en désordre. C'est mignon.

\- Mignon? Tu trouves?

\- Oui, on dirait un enfant qui n'a pas su trouver le sommeil assez tôt.

Je lui ébourriffais les cheveux avant de lui servir une omelette qu'il s'empressait de manger. Thea arrivait à son tour et me serra dans ses bras avant de sentir l'odeur des pancakes tout frais.

\- Ça sent super bon !

\- Tu en veux?

\- Oui !

\- Laisse-moi deviner... Pâte à tartiner, confiture de framboises, et lait de soja?

\- Wow. Fortiche.

Elle allait vers la table pour s'asseoir, tandis que je servais son petit déjeuner. Ce fût au tour de Roy de se lever, et quand je le vis torse nu, je détournais le regard aussitôt, malgré que la vue soit plutôt plaisante.

\- Roy !

\- Quoi?

\- Ton t-shirt.

\- Oh. Désolé.

Je rougissais de honte, avant de finir le petit déjeuner de tout le monde. Une fois le mien préparé, je filais courir un peu avec Felicity, et en revenant, Olliver m'attendait.

\- Tu viens avec nous, Charisma.

\- En quel honneur?

\- En l'honneur que tu vas savoir ce que c'est d'agir du côté du bien.

Barry me tendait mon costume, et une fois habillée, Thea semblait ravie.

\- Wow ! J'adore.

\- Merci. Je dois avouer que je préfère Iron plutôt que Catwoman. Je me sens plus à mon aise.

Je filais avec les deux hommes dans les rues de Starling City. Et une fois devant une scène qui m'horripilait, Olliver me chuchotait à l'oreille.

\- Montre-nous que tu peux agir contre ça. Je le sais, tu peux le faire.

Un groupe était en train de cambrioler une banque. De suite sur mes pieds, mon fouet dans les mains, je défonçais les portes d'un simple coup de pied.

\- Alors, les loosers, on pense trouver la fortune parmi les pauvres de Starling City?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, la minette? Elle a oublié son bol de lait ce matin, alors elle est grognon?

\- Ce que tu ne sembles pas comprendre, gros plein de soupe, c'est ce que tu as devant toi est un cauchemar avant l'enfer.

De mon fouet, je leur faisais lâcher les sacs de billet, avant d'envoyer une onde de choc qui les claquaient tous les trois contre le mur derrière. Faisant sortir toutes les personnes emprisonnées, je ressortais avec les trois comparses attachés, pieds et poings liés. Tous alignés contre le mur de la banque, je m'amusais en attendant la police.

\- Qui est-ce qui va se faire disputer par Papa et Maman qui viendront les chercher au poste de police? Hmm? Et ben, c'est vous trois !

Faisant claquer mon fouet, les voitures de police arrivaient, et une fois qu'ils m'avaient vue, je repartais sur les toits grâce à une onde de choc. Les garçons m'attendaient toujours.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait? me demandait Barry d'un sourire.

\- Ça... ça fait du bien.

\- Tu as été excellente.

Nous repartions jusqu'au QG de la team Arrow, une fois quelques petits crimes résolus. Leur QG était... vraiment incroyable.

\- Wow, on se croirait dans la Bat-Cave.

\- Pas d'insultes, ici, s'il te plait.

Je riais à gorge déployée avant de grimper sur les barres qui se trouvaient au-dessus de moi. Et d'une agilité déconcertante, je me retrouvais en haut.

\- Un vrai félin, dis donc.

\- Ha ha.

Je redescendais la barre en me tendant en arrière, et tombais à la renverse dans les bras de Barry. Tony semblait mécontent.

"Lâche ma femme, toi !"

\- Tout va bien, chéri, rassure-toi.

\- À qui est-ce que tu parles?

\- À l'esprit de mon mari resté dans mon subconscient, John.

\- Oh. Pardon.

Je souriais à Barry qui me lâchait aussitôt, et m'asseyais aux côtés de Felicity qui me demandait pas mal d'informations.

\- Personne n'a vraiment su ma véritable histoire, car je ne voulais pas la divulger. Il n'y a que les Snart, et Tony qui étaient au courant de la vérité. Et cette étape de ma vie est loin derrière moi, aujourd'hui. Lewis Snart est mort en emportant avec lui toute la haine qu'il avait contre les Rory après cette fameuse nuit. Mais malheureusement pour moi... Les Snart n'en ont pas fini avec moi. Et Mick non plus.

\- En parlant des Snart, je crois que Cisco a quelque chose.

Nous entendions la voix de Cisco depuis l'ordinateur de Felicity.

\- Leonard Snart est de la partie à Starling City !

\- Nom de... Charisma, tu dois rester ici, il est prêt à tout pour avoir ta peau.

\- Je ne me laisserais pas faire devant lui, il en est hors de question, je suis lassée de me cacher.

\- Barry, elle a raison, laisse-la.

\- Je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre.

\- Barry, je n'ai plus rien à perdre aujourd'hui, si ce n'est vous tous.

Tous préparés, nous sortions de l'immeuble pour tomber sur Snart et Mick, prêts à en découdre avec nous.

\- Alors, te voilà, tu t'es rangé du côté des faibles, Woodward? Tu pensais vraiment nous échapper?

\- Snart, je te l'ai déjà dit, la prochaine fois que tu me parlais comme à un tas d'ordures, ce n'est pas l'arme de ta soeur qui finirait broyée sous l'acier, mais bel et bien ton crâne.

Remplie de colère, j'envoyais une onde de choc qui les fit perdre pied. Barry allait s'emparer de leurs armes, que je réduisais aussitôt en poussière.

\- Heidi.

\- Oh, il y a bien longtemps que le prénom d'Heidi n'est plus le mien, Mick Rory. Tu n'es plus rien pour moi, depuis le jour où tu m'as laissée sur le bord de la route, la peau complètement calcinée ! Et dommage pour toi que je n'ai pas succombé, car tu vas souffrir encore plus que je n'ai jamais souffert à cause de toi.

"Contrôle-toi, ma puce, tu dois être invincible face à lui. Rappelle-toi ce qu'il t'a fait, tu ne dois pas laisser paraître tes émotions."

\- Je vais te dire un truc, Mickey. Jamais je n'aurais cru que quelqu'un comme toi ne devienne un vil toutou à sa mémère. Mais regarde-toi, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un lâche collé à la botte d'un cloporte qui n'en a que faire de tes idéaux !

\- Tais-toi !

\- Tu n'es plus rien, Mick. Tu n'es plus rien depuis le jour où tu as décidé que ta vie ne serait plus ce qu'elle était auparavant.

La montée de colère qui l'animait l'attirait vers moi. Mais d'un revers du poing, je l'envoyais valser plus loin, tandis qu'Olliver avait déjà ligoté Snart. Le pied sur le torse de Mick, je lui griffais le visage de part et d'autre.

\- Si je peux me permettre... Non, je vais te donner un conseil. Toi et moi ne sommes pas de la même famille. Le sang nous unit, mais mis à part ça, tu n'es, et tu ne seras plus jamais quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux, Mick Rory. Alors, si l'envie de parler de moi te prend, au cas où, tu n'auras qu'à dire une seule chose... Ma soeur est morte il y a de ça plus de 10 ans, sous les coups de couteau d'un homme nommé Lewis Snart.

Une autre onde de choc pour l'envoyer valser dans le mur de brique derrière. Il s'effondrait au sol, complètement ko. Et Olliver arrivait vers moi, Snart ligoté comme un vulgaire rôti.

\- Quant à toi, vermiceau de base, saches que j'ai toujours eu pitié de toi. Le frêle petit cloporte qui se considérait comme un chef alors qu'il se faisait maltraîter comme un rien. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment différents tous les deux. Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai trouvée la voix de la raison.

Je le laissais partir, Olliver le relâchant. Snart prenait Mick avec lui, et je ne leur adressais même pas un regard. Je me sentais libérée, plus que jamais, et quelque chose me fit regarder mon bras. Un tatouage, comme dessiné par magie, avait prit place sur mon poignet. Une orchidée, dans laquelle une phrase était écrite.

"Sois heureuse, je serai toujours dans ton coeur."

À cet instant, j'avais compris que Tony avait quitté mon esprit. Il ne serait plus là pour m'accompagner, il avait comprit qu'il était temps pour moi de faire route seule, mais qu'il serait toujours dans mon coeur, quoi qu'il arrive. Quelques larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais elles furent vite séchées. Retournés au QG, Felicity hurlait de joie.

\- Wow, c'est bien la première fois que je vois un chat aussi fort !

Sans le vouloir, je riais avec elle. Et en regardant l'heure, il était temps pour moi de rentrer à Central City. Je savais que Barry devait rester, et étant donné que Caitlin m'avait proposé de rester habiter avec elle, je ne me voyais pas rester alors que ma mission ici était accomplie. J'avais enfin atteint mon but. Et je n'en étais que plus ravie.

Le soir à la gare, tout le monde était là pour me dire au revoir. Les filles me serraient dans leurs bras, en me disant de prévenir quand je serai arrivée. John me disait qu'il serait ravi de me revoir vite, Roy aussi, et Olliver me glissait un "je suis fier de toi" à l'oreille en me serrant dans ses bras à son tour. Et quand vint le tour de Barry, tout le monde s'éloignait.

\- Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, Barry Allen. Tu m'as donné confiance en moi, tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais repousser mes limites, et tu me l'as démontré. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin compris ce qu'était le vrai sens de la vie. Et crois-moi que je n'oublierais jamais ces actes. Merci du fond du coeur, Barry. Grâce à toi, je revis, maintenant.

"Deux minutes avant le départ du train !"

Il m'aidait à installer ma valise avant de me raccompagner à l'entrée du train.

\- On aura l'occasion de se revoir à Central City, maintenant que Caitlin et moi, ainsi que Ronnie sommes colocataires.

\- Je passerais vous voir dès que je serai rentré.

\- Aucun souci. Au revoir, Barry.

Je lui donnais un tendre baiser sur la joue, avant de me retourner, mais il me retenait la main pour me donner un baiser sur les lèvres. D'une façon tendre, il me tenait le visage avant de me laisser partir, les portes se refermant devant moi, et le train partant vers Central City.

Après ça, ce fût un trou noir. Et lorsque je me réveillais, je ne voyais que la forme de mes jambes allongées sous des draps. Des draps d'hôpitaux. Où suis-je? Je... Qu'est-ce que je fais à l'hôpital?

\- Je...

\- Oh, nom de dieu... Infirmière ! Infirmière !

De dos, j'avais reconnu Tony, ainsi que l'hôpital où je me trouvais après mon agression.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

\- Tu as passé trois semaines dans le coma. C'est moi qui t'ait trouvée chez toi. Tu étais recouverte de sang.

\- Je... Tony, je...

\- Comment tu connais mon nom?

\- Je...

En enlevant mon masque à oxygène, je lui demandais d'approcher de moi. Et je l'embrassais doucement. Ce à quoi il répondait favorablement, au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je prends ma vie en main.


End file.
